


Las noches y los días

by Tanisbarca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanisbarca/pseuds/Tanisbarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si tan sólo pudiéramos a ser como antes, América, todo, todo sería distinto. POV UK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luna inglesa

Encendí un cigarrillo por pura costumbre, no por que necesitara hacerlo, no, realmente no lo necesitaba. Caminé despacio por el pavimento y bajo los árboles más hospitalarios al final del camino, me recosté un rato.

Ya no tenia que ir a ningún lado. Contemple a la luna con piedad y ella desde lo alto me devolvió la mirada. Alguna vez, una noche parecida a esta, me susurró al oído.

"Volverá, él volverá. Algún día se dará cuenta"

Madre de los que huimos sin tener a dónde ir, musa inspiradora de los corazones más nobles. Luna llena, plateada, puro reflejo de mi solitaria figura en la Tierra como la de Ella en el cielo.

"¿Cómo estas? ¿Sigues deprimida?" murmuré despacio mirando hacia Ella.

No me contestó, sólo se limitó a mostrarse pálida y triste, muy triste. Como yo.

Las almas perdidas gustan salir a estas horas y a pesar de ser muchas, son indiferentes entre ellas. Ninguna me hace caso, yo tampoco a ellas. Buscamos el lugar mas propicio para elevar nuestra oración, pidiéndole a la dama más hermosa que habita el cielo su dulce consuelo, su empatía.

Mi cigarrillo se ha apagado, habrá que encender otro. Ella no me lo ha dicho, pero lo sé.

Esta noche la luna no quiere estar sola. Yo tampoco. Pero no puedo evitar pensar si él se sentirá tan solo, al igual que yo. Quiero pensar que sí y regodearme, pero es algo estúpido y pueril, nada digno de un caballero como yo. Pero también quiero pensar que no, que tiene amigos y ha triunfado dónde yo no. Eso me hace sentir un regusto amargo, un orgullo frío y distante.

Si tan sólo pudiéramos a ser como antes, América, todo, todo sería distinto. Los dos sabemos eso y quizá esa es la razón por la cual… ni tú ni yo nos acercamos el uno al otro.

Yo no quiero salir herido otra vez. Tú no quieres herirme.

"No lo soporto"


	2. Sol americano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si tan sólo pudiéramos a ser como antes, Inglaterra, todo, todo sería distinto. POV América.

Tumbado en el césped pensaba, miraba los zarcillos del humo blanco del cigarro encendido entre mis dedos ascender hasta confundirse con el azul del cielo.

El Sol era mi único acompañante, mientras él se inclinaba para ya ocultarse tras las copas de los árboles del jardín. Sólo quedaba un día.

Y sería 4 de Julio.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer todavía, como enviar las últimas invitaciones para su gran fiesta de cumpleaños. O ver que la gente estuviera ultimando todos los detalles posibles de sus gigantescos pasteles de colores.

Pero no quería moverme, ni ir a ningún lado. Porque todo sería igual que el año pasado. Las mismas caras, las mismas palabras, los mismos colores. Todo.

El sol ya era una bola naranja, arrojando ámbar a través de las hojas de los robles. Podía verlo perfilado, no mucho. Me estaba diciendo adiós, que sentía dejarme solo otra vez. Y que durmiera lo mejor posible por la noche.

"Jerk"

Como si pudiera pensar en hacer eso.

Di la última chupada al cigarro y presioné la colilla contra el suelo, arrojándola luego hacia el porche de la casa, el cual barrerían más tarde. Me incorporé pero no levanté. Continuaba mirando ahora el resplandor rosado de algunas nubes altas, cirros con forma de oleaje.

La noche, esas noches son las que no quiero pasar solo, de ninguna manera solo. Pero no tengo manera de evitarlo, porque aquel con quién quiero pasarla abrazado, sin más ruido que nuestras voces no va a venir, ni a la noche ni a la mañana. Castigándome con su silencio. A veces pienso, sí, a veces. En que él me estará echando tanto de menos como yo a él, deseando que por una vez se trague el orgullo y reconozca que no está triste. Que si lo está ya se le pasará y que si quiero, podemos ver cualquier película británica suya, acurrucados los dos como cuando yo era pequeño y me leía cuentos antes de dormir.

"No va a venir ni una vez, asúmelo"

Echo de menos eso, aquella época. Si tan sólo pudiéramos a ser como antes, Inglaterra, todo, todo sería distinto. Los dos sabemos eso, tú más que yo. Y quizá esa es la razón por la cual… ni tú ni yo nos acercamos el uno al otro.

Tengo miedo de volver a hacerte daño. Tú de sufrirlo a mis manos.

"No lo soporto"


End file.
